<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're a long way from home by kiiblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799688">you're a long way from home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiblade/pseuds/kiiblade'>kiiblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hunky Dory [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, break-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiblade/pseuds/kiiblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tumultuous high school experience, Vivi and Takashi finally got together- and they're closer than anyone, even in their strange friend group.</p><p>...But things have changed. They rely on their friends to comfort them when they break up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takashi Lancer &amp; Hana Bang, Vivienne Joubert &amp; Mitsuki Pomegranate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Hunky Dory [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're a long way from home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't think this is working out."</p><p>She shifts the scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Her fingers are curled into it like it's a handhold; he remembers letting her borrow it last year, and never asking for it back.</p><p>He doesn't meet her eyes. His palm rubs against the back of his neck, disheveling the ponytail there. She makes a small noise, but doesn't say anything more, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Yeah, I think you're right."</p><p>At 8:42PM on a chilly Wednesday evening after work, Vivienne Joubert and Takashi Lancer break up. When they part ways, neither of them look back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mitsuki Pomegranate, for the life of her, can't figure out who the hell is ringing her doorbell at <em> this </em> hour. They should consider themself lucky! It's not quite time to put on her facemask and change into her robe and comfy clothes, so they get the grace of her answering the door looking as pretty as she should. Really, they should be grateful- in a few more minutes, they wouldn't have such an opportunity.</p><p>Regardless, the guest is left waiting for a few moments as she makes sure no strands of hair are hanging awkwardly in front of her face. A tilt of her head shows the mass of it up in a lazy but pretty bun. Perfect, she thinks. Her hands run up her velveteen rabbit ears, stroking the fur into the right direction. Very classy for what might be a late night suitor... or someone who really, <em> really </em> needs the homework for next class, though she doubts that.</p><p>Peering out the peephole gives her nothing, really. Only when she opens the door does her head swing down to a familiar mass of orangey-red hair that dominates the girl it grows from, and that mass is quickly moving aside to shoulder her way into the apartment. <em> Typical. </em></p><p>"Thanks for the hello," Pom chirps with fake cheer, shutting the door after her. She should've made the girl wait longer, though there's something weirdly sullen about her. Maybe it's the fact Vivi hasn't punched her or anything else yet, instead just kicking aside old wrappers on the ground before hopping onto one foot to manhandle her shoes off.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever," is the too-late reply.</p><p>Something's definitely off. The only time Vivi's been <em> this </em> moody was last winter break, and with the next one on the horizon, Pom's not sure she wants it to become a habit.</p><p>It's- it's hard enough seeing Vivi during that time already. She doesn't need to see Vivi <em> mopey, </em> too. Something like that, she tells herself.</p><p>The lock clicks closed. She watches the redhead fumble with her other shoe, quietly determined in wedging it off so she can throw it on the floor just as hard as she did the first one.</p><p>"Sooo, what's the deal? Get kicked out for bad behavior? Did your dog put you on the street finally?" Her hand meets the tangle. She ruffles Vivi's hair aggressively. Somehow, she's not punished with an elbow to the stomach, instead subbed in with a bat to her arm before Vivi's stepping up onto the proper wood flooring from the entrance.</p><p>It's almost trancelike. Why is revealed in short form:</p><p>"Me and Takashi broke up."</p><p>Pom blinks.</p><p>"You got that new game, right?" Vivi plows on, squinting at the TV wedged in the corner of the room. "Ugh, what's the name of it again? <em> Mononoke-- </em> something like that? I can't find <em> anything </em> in here. Are you a rabbit or are you a pig, huh?"</p><p>And just like that, Vivi folds herself down in front of the shitty little TV set up, the one Pom wants to replace when she moves into her new apartment, scouring for a remote in the scattered clothes.</p><p>Her heart speeds up. It's impossible to place why- no, no, it's <em> definitely </em> because her rich-kid-in-crime looks so much smaller than she usually does, hunched down and hiding behind her mane. It's anxiety, it has to be, and any insane spark of happiness at that confession is shoved down. For as much as they fight, they <em> are </em> friends, or... close to it. <em> Whatever </em> they are, Vivi chose to come <em> here </em> for some reason.</p><p>Obviously that means she wants something. It takes a moment for her to recover, but Pom's huffing and moving over after the buffering ends. The fact there's so many clothes on the floor is embarrassing and she ignores the flush in her cheeks when she sits down next to Vivi, slipping into the sour smile she wears so well when something goes wrong.</p><p>Vivi finds what she's looking for and boots up the system. Pom leans closer, hands holding her feet together. If Vivi's here, then obviously she wants to dish. Pom's the <em> best </em> at shittalking people.</p><p>"It's about time you left him," she says airily. "He's such a drag! Ugh, I get you guys had drama and all, but you're <em> so </em> much better when you don't smell like chemical lemon." Her nose scrunches. "What was the final straw? Tell me, tell me!"</p><p>The only answer is the harsh clack of the joystick being thrown forward. Vivi navigates the menu with ease, one for a fighting game Pom doesn't remember buying but does remember playing at some point or another. It's Bang's, probably- she seemingly gets a kick out of dropping by unannounced with various <em> stuffs </em> that may or may not be legally obtained.</p><p>It's not really the reaction Pom expects, though. She falters for a moment- <em> this is what you're supposed to do when you dump someone, right? </em> - before forcing her gusto back up. Vivi's just playing hard to get! She <em> loves </em> being difficult, anyways.</p><p>Pom rocks back to her center of balance before her legs spring out and fold to the side, letting her lean as close as she wants. She nudges Vivi with her shoulder, the other swaying slightly with the movement with a huff. She shoulders Pom back more aggressively. (This is a relief, though it still hurts. Someone that small should not be able to bruise with <em> that </em> little of a motion!)</p><p>"Oh, come <em> on. </em> It's just between us. Loosen up a little, let your hair down more than this usual travesty here." She plucks at strands, tugging them a little. It finally tears Vivi's gaze away from the screen, a slightly unfamiliar glower on her face. Pom grins regardless, all teeth. "Was it <em> that </em> bad? Yikes, you should've dipped sooner! Your wonderful, courteous, gracious friend Pom would have sheltered you. For the five minutes it took you to call Motel Six, anyways!" She giggles at the end.</p><p>It seems to work, just a little. A sigh escapes Vivi, one that motivates an eye roll, before she's looking back at the fighting game. Pom gets several blind smacks across her arm and stomach despite her verbal protests. "Yeah, yeah. Pick up the damn controller already! I'm not going to kick the shitty AI's ass, it's the <em> worst.</em>" There's a forced huff of a laugh. "Not that <em> you'll </em> ever get better, but what-ev-er."</p><p>That bitch. Pom makes an indignant noise anyone else would <em> surely </em> call cute but Vivi won't because she's a spiteful little shit and takes up the challenge. There's no way she's great at this game when she's hardly played it before, but there's no way Vivi will get the satisfaction of her quitting before she tries.</p><p>...But, as gracious and kind and wonderful as she is, Pom will forgive her for being moody just this once. She's not sure how she'd live with the pain twisting in her chest otherwise. Such kindness does not save her from her character being brutally beaten fourteen times in a row.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The lights are out before midnight, which is a strange thing for Hana Bang to come into. She doesn't drop by <em> all </em> the time, but Vivi's apartment is their unspoken agreed upon meeting place, and it's usually left lit up until the wee hours of the morning- she has a bad habit of forgetting to turn the lights off when she goes to Takashi's house, and also a bad habit of not locking the door.</p><p>Vivi isn't inside, though. Not the most unusual, but combined with the other... Eh. Maybe she's finally turned for the better. Bang locks the door behind her with the key she totally legally obtained and takes the stairs down, heading next door to the considerably more run down place Takashi calls his home.</p><p>It's pretty dark here too, but there's still some candles lit; the flickering light is visible from the entrance. After toeing her shoes off, she enters quietly.</p><p>There's not really a need. Takashi's guardian sleeps like a log behind her closed door, and Takashi's perfectly awake with the typical loudmouth nowhere around. He's zoned out incredibly obviously, just watching the candle in front of him. It paints his face warmly, but there's nothing open about his expression.</p><p>Wax is dripping on the table. <em> Weird. </em></p><p>Takashi only jerks to attention when she makes a show of dropping down to the floor, leg propping up her arm, comfortable as soon as she hits the ground. One eyebrow raises in response to his surprise; he rubs his eyes instead of saying anything.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't hear you come in." He shakes his head in an attempt to dismiss whatever funk he's in. "Need something? Kinda late to cook... Guess I could whip up the instant ramen in the fridge."</p><p>An offer of instant food <em> and </em> ignoring the wax? Something's up. She still doesn't see the local rich kid around either. Asking about it seems like a moot point, somehow.</p><p>"It's fine." One hand raises to dismiss him. Her shoulders lift in a small shrug. "Didn't come by to eat, anyways. What're you thinking about?"</p><p>Bang knows all of them the best. Maybe not on a deep emotional level, but reading her cast of friends has become second fiddle to her. Some are better at it than others- Fii and T can be mysterious in their own ways- but it's never been a strong point for Takashi. Still, the complete <em> lack </em> of anything concerns her. She doesn't let it show, since that would almost inevitably make things worse, but it's... incorrect, in a word.</p><p>Sometimes, the people around her make her heart hurt. She'll be the first to call them stupid and poke fun, but it doesn't make seeing them in a state like this anything easy. <em> Where's Vivi? Usually she'd deal with this. </em></p><p>Takashi blinks once, twice, answers her question with a bit of a delay. "I could smoke now. Buy myself a pack. That's weird."</p><p>That explains just about nothing. It's an entire non sequitur. Is he planning to head to the convenience store...? At this hour? Definitely not, and not for something like that. He doesn't have a habit of smoking. She mulls the idea over to herself, then leans forward and blows out the candle. The room plunges into darkness.</p><p>Mostly. Moonlight still peeks through the window. It's rather bright outside, all things considered; were she more poetic about things, she'd say something about how big and empty a small house feels when it's white splashed across the floor instead of juice, but she's never been that kind of wordsmith. Instead, she pushes herself to her feet, jerks her head towards the door to inspire him to move too.</p><p>"There's an old car at the yard I wanted to hand off for some extra cash. Help me clean it up."</p><p>He follows her lead, pausing only to slide open his guardian's door and make sure she's still asleep. Curled up next to her is the weasel that's declared this house its kingdom; two birds with one stone, Bang notes. After grabbing his jacket off the hook, they both head out.</p><p>It's a cool night. Winter's sneaking closer and closer, though it really doesn't bother her. The tuffs in her ears keeps out the cold where it would annoy her the most, and her tails- when they're out- are insulating like no one's business. Not everyone else is so lucky, of course, but that's <em> their </em> problem. Maybe if they beg, she can spare a tail or flame for them.</p><p>Right now, though, she does it without question. She lifts her hand and wiggles her fingers, something obviously a clue even to someone oblivious as him, and lets their hands hang heavy between them. He needs it if he's so willing to go to the <em> junkyard </em> without argument.</p><p>Halfway through their walk, he finally breaches the silence with: "We broke up- me and Vivi. Mutually," he tacks on.</p><p>Bang hums, casual and accepting of this new information. It sticks in her head, though- <em> why? Where's Vivi? Are you two okay? </em>- but she doesn't voice as much, simply letting him talk while they make their way there. Bang is great at reading her friends; he knows it's going to take a minute to recover from the shock, and she'll give him whatever time she has.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>PomPom</b>
</p><p>Wtf is going on???</p><p>Tell me if u kno!</p><p>
  <b>💣</b>
</p><p>idk what you expect here.</p><p>they broke up and they're in shock, probably.</p><p>how's vivi?</p><p>
  <b>PomPom</b>
</p><p>Uuugh robotic as hell</p><p>I can't believe I'm bothered by her NOT punching me for once :///</p><p>How's boy?</p><p>
  <b>💣</b>
</p><p>went 2 the junkyard with me.</p><p>
  <b>PomPom</b>
</p><p>YIKES LOL</p><p>They're rly in a ways this time</p><p>Like fr for real in a ways</p><p>
  <b>💣</b>
</p><p>looks like it.</p><p>we'll have to wait and see.</p><p>
  <b>PomPom</b>
</p><p>UUUUGH ok</p><p>I will hold down fort vivi but tell him I want reimbursement for how much of my food she's eating</p><p>Ugh nvm I'll handle it myself</p><p>
  <b>💣</b>
</p><p>stay strong lol.</p><p>tell her hi from me and pat her on the head.</p><p>
  <b>PomPom</b>
</p><p>And get bitten?? No thx</p><p>Say hewwo for me!</p><p>
  <b>💣</b>
</p><p>absolutely not.</p><p>good night and good luck.</p><p>
  <b>PomPom</b>
</p><p>You too! 😬😬😬</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vivi: normal human.<br/>Takashi: bull guy.<br/>Pom: bunny girl.<br/>Bang: a Kumiho, Korean 9 tailed fox.<br/>vivi, pom, and bang all belong to my friends</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>